geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
CandleLight
CandleLight is a 2.0 Hard Demon created by Xaro. The level contains intense effects, like most of Xaro's newer 2.0 levels, a bit overused decoration, and fast-paced gameplay. It is dedicated to Rockstr99. Gameplay The level starts off as a fairly simple cube, followed by a slightly tricky ball that requires precise movement at the transition to avoid failing. The music then picks up the pace and enters a tricky mini cube, followed by a fairly simple mini ship. The player goes through a small auto section, followed by a UFO that requires one tap to pass, and then a moderately difficult ship due to confusing transitions and tricky jump rings. followed by a series of tricky but simple transitions and gameplay, getting progressively harder as it heads to the music's calming point. At this point, the player is shrouded by a cave-like effect, restricting their vision in a moderately difficult and tricky cube part, slowly picking up speed as the part continues, also transitioning into a tricky ship, then back to the cube, and then into a brief but tricky ball, and then to a mini cube that requires about a second of spamming. The music's pace then comes to a halt, with an auto mini ship part containing the first follows, with Xaro's name and his profile picture, a picture of Asriel Dreemurr. The first coin is located here. The beat drops, and the player heads into a series of tricky and confusing transitions that are quite difficult to get used to, not to mention at very high speed. This starts off as a mini ship, transitioning into a mini cube that requires hitting a yellow jump ring, then into a wave and back to the mini cube with a green jump ring to hit, then heading back to the wave again that requires some spam, followed by a UFO with two green jump rings and requiring timing. A mini cube follows, requiring the player to hit yet another yellow jump ring, This is followed by a brief wave, and then a confusing cube. The player goes through another series of transitions, all of which have some tricky timing to them and are once again all very confusing and move by very fast. The player starts as a mini ship that requires them to hold down, then changing to a ball with a green jump ring and a mini-wave which the player must hold for. This repeats a second time before changing to a mini ship and then an auto mini UFO. followed by a brief but tricky ship, followed by a UFO before changing back to the ship again, requiring a little straight fly. The player then heads to the last series of transitions, probably the most annoying series in the level due to a bug at the robot. The player starts as a UFO, then changes to a ship and then into a wave that they must hold again to go up, but then will reach a ball with a green jump ring. The player must hit this ring in a precise way, or a bug will occur that will cause the player to fall short near the jump ring, and even if they hit it, they will simply run into the spike and crash near the end. After this, a brief wave follows, changing into a tricky mini ship segment, then into an auto cube, a mini UFO with one tap, and then a half-speed cube with one yellow jump ring again, with the last segment being a wave that requires spam, with the text "GG!". If the player makes it through, they will enter another auto-ship sequence, with Xaro's profile picture appearing a second time, with the text "You did it...". The player will enter a final cube section that is almost completely auto. They will ride a platform with the text "Hope you enjoyed!" above them, and a pentagram in the background as decoration. The second coin is located around here. The player then must hit one yellow jump ring or they will crash at 98%, giving them a very needless and infuriating fail. The third coin is given to the player if they hit the jump ring and pass the level, basically a reward. Xaro's profile picture appears one last time, with the text "GG!" and his name, "Xaro". The level then ends. User Coins # The first coin is located at 42% at the auto mini ship sequence. You must fly up and hug the ceiling to get this coin. The player must fall back down after getting the coin. # The second coin is located at 91%, in the last cube section. This coin is difficult to see and is obtainable by a simple jump. # The third coin can be obtained when completing the level, at 98%. It is located on the yellow orb right before the level is completed. Trivia * The password for the level is 556287. * The level contains 36,516 objects. * At the start of the level (at the beginning of 1st gravity ball part), there's a short sentence saying "Drallum sux" on top of Xaro's name and "Drallum ;3;". * The word "woof" appeared on the starting point and it can be easily seen at the first attempt right before the level starts. * Before starting of the first bass drop, it shows Xaro's name and his character icon "Asriel Dreemurr" from the indie game Undertale between 42-45%. This is also seen twice at the end of the level, once before the last two coins and again when the player beats the level. * The pass of the level is 556287. Walkthrough Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels